


so addictive

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Violence, a little at least, also jeonghan is a florist, also they're kind of criminals, bike gang!au, but it doesn't have that much impact on the story but jeonghan as a florist makes me weak, inspired by callx3 mv because that thing is a masterpiece, jeonghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: Lee Jihoon drove him insane. And Jeonghan was so fucking thankful.





	so addictive

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back!!  
> i watched the call call call mv when it came out (if you haven't seen it or heard the song yet, check it out!! svt never fails to impress and i love the concept so much) and this is kind of inspired by it. i just felt like i had to write something after i watched it, because the concept is my kind of tea, and i wanted to put some jeonghoon into it. i just couldn't stop thinking about writing something either, so this was created on a whim.
> 
> also... there's smut in this. not that much, but it's there. I DON'T REALLY EVEN KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED. but since it's my first time writing any kind of smut,,, please be kind.  
> and as always, hope you enjoy ~

 

Most people probably wouldn’t think that the owner of _Seventeen_ _Blue Roses,_ one of the most well-known flower shops in the whole city, would be part of a criminal bike gang. Most of them would probably just shrug the thought off, deeming it impossible.

Jeonghan was glad that people were so naïve these days. He was glad that his after-work activities didn’t ruin his business – he was quite happy for how well his small flower shop, that was turning two years this year, was going and he didn’t want to risk ruining it.

But he had gotten too deep into the world that existed behind society’s curious eyes to leave it all behind.

 _Diamonds_ , a biker gang that Jeonghan had joined a year ago, was his second home now; despite being only five members in total, they were infamous for always ending up getting what they want; no matter if it included prized goods or a pile of money, they became the new owners at the end of the day. Jeonghan found it fun, somehow – maybe it was the adrenaline that built up in his chest when they drove to the meetup spot or before a mission. It was addicting.

Something else that Jeonghan had found to be addicting was none other than one of the fellow members; Lee Jihoon.

In fact, Jeonghan would describe Lee Jihoon as the bravest man out of all the five; despite being a well-known singer and song writer that was highly respected in the industry, he took the gang and all their goals very seriously – even if that could ruin everything he worked so hard for if he were found out.

Jeonghan adored him because of it, but the adoration he felt was also something much more – Jeonghan wanted to hold him close, kiss his lips and just spend time with him, just the two of them, and talk about everything between earth and space – but he also craved him in a way that was sinful. He wanted to press his body against the younger member, make him whimper in his hold and ruin him completely. He wanted to make Jihoon his, more than he had ever wanted to claim someone before.

Lee Jihoon basically drove him insane.

And as he opened the door to the den, it was none other than Jihoon’s brown eyes that he was met with. Wearing his black leather jacket as usual and looking just as handsome as he always did, the younger sent him a smirk and a greeting when he noticed Jeonghan’s presence.

_God, Jeonghan wanted to tear the jacket off him, along with every other layer of clothing that was on his body. He wanted to pull him close and kiss him until he had to pull away for air, and then do it all over again._

But the rest of the members were here too – which was great, because they need to leave for today’s mission soon after all – but that also meant that he couldn’t pull Jihoon close to him in the way that he wanted to, that he craved for.

“We’re all here now,” Seokmin, their leader, codename “Lightning”, said as he stood up from the burgundy sofa he had been sitting in. “A new gang wants to take back what they think we stole from them, you know the money we got from those thugs last week?” the rest of the members of _Diamonds_ nod. “They think that money belongs to them.”

“Well, that’s bull,” Wonwoo, codename “King,” voiced, his voice conveying the annoyance all of them felt – who did these newbies think they were anyway? Wonwoo sighed in frustration from where he was sitting in a black and brown armchair across the sofa, resting his head against the seat. “Did that gang even exist last week?”

“Barely,” another member, Minghao, codename “prince”, said, taking up the spot in the sofa. “They were founded just a couple of days before. I got the mission to look into them.”

“What did you find?” Seokmin asks and looks down at Minghao expectedly. Minghao was known as the brain in the team, and the one that Seokmin always entrusted the mission to find out even the darkest secrets to everyone that was a threat.

They were lucky to have him in the team. They owe a lot of their victories to him.

“Well,” Minghao began, “They consist of four members and all of them are filthy rich. The reasons they started the gang is, supposedly, to gain back the things that peasants, also known as us, have stolen. They want us, and I'm quoting my source here, "lowlife scum", to get our asses beaten.”

“Peasants,” Jihoon mutters next to Jeonghan, where he’s standing next to the older member. Their arms are touching, the warmth from Jihoon spreading through Jeonghan’s body, even though their leather jackets are keeping their skin from touching. “Talk about being assholes, just because we don’t have the same amount of money we're seen as peasants and lowlives? I already want to beat the shit out of them.”

“Hm, what about the members?” Seokmin questions, deciding not to comment on Jihoon’s harsh words. Jeonghan can see that their leader is biting his lips, a sign that he’s focusing on the quest at hand, probably already planning a strategy in his mind.

“Their leader is Choi Seungcheol and I bet the name already sounds familiar to you,” Minghao says, and Jeonghan nods – it does, indeed, sound like he’s heard the name too many times before. “His family is very well-known for their car factories all over the world. I bet you see at least fifty of their cars drive by you in a day, and I would bet my life on the fact that someone you know probably owns one too. The next member is none other than Kwon Soonyoung, son to a famous tv-host and an actress. My source says that he’s quick on his feet, and he’s Seungcheol’s right hand and the one that he trusts the most. We should watch out for him.” The room nods in understanding, memorizing the name of the leader and his right hand.

“Two left; Kim Mingyu, son of the founders of an expensive design label. He’s incredibly tall, the tallest of the bunch, so that’s how you recognize him. He’s said to be clumsy at times, but he’s also not one to back down from a fight. Finally, the last member is Boo Seungkwan, child of the famous politician that’s running for president, you know the one. Not much is known about him; it looks like he joined the gang after the others did and is quite a new addition to the party. But that doesn’t mean that we should let our guard down.”

“Thank you, Prince, for looking it up,” Seokmin says, and he looks incredibly proud. At times like this, when Seokmin’s emotions surface, Jeonghan wondered if he really were fit to be a leader, but despite the doubt, they all knew that Seokmin was the strongest one out on the field; cool, collected and extremely good at picking up small details that could turn the situation around. “Do you know anything about their codenames? Did your source say anything about that?”

“Nah, I couldn’t get it out of him,” Minghao explained and sighed in frustration. ‘Him’ was none other than Wen Junhui from another gang that they used to clash with quite often, and despite being from rivaling groups, Junhui would provide info for services. “He said it’ll cost another night with him to get that info.”

“I see,” Seokmin voices, and if Jeonghan isn’t seeing things, their leader looks rather amused. “Well, with all that info in mind, you guys ready to go?”

“Of course,” Jihoon said from beside Jeonghan, as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. “Let’s go and show those spoiled fuckers who’s the boss.”

The other members nod in agreement before cheering loudly and throwing their fists in the air (it’s _tradition_ ) and as Jeonghan goes to grab his helmet, he feels Jihoon creep up behind him. His heart skips.

“Well, what do you say, Angel?” Jihoon says, and Jeonghan feels lame, but whenever Jihoon use Jeonghan’s codename he feels butterflies in his stomach. Jihoon's smirk makes Jeonghan's heart skip beats. “You ready? Or are you going to need me to protect you?”

Jeonghan laughs, and he can see the way Jihoon’s eyes turn into beautiful crescents as he smiles back at him. There’s something indescribable in his eyes, something that makes Jeonghan want to push him up against the wall and kiss him senseless.

But instead, he only replies and tries to drown the thoughts that keeps spinning in his head. “Don’t underestimate me, Eclipse.”

-

“Well, look who finally decided to show up,” one of the men from the new gang says as the members of _Diamonds_ come into a stop in the empty car park, twenty minutes after the time they had been informed about. He’s wearing a suit of all things, quite a contrast from the leather jackets the members of _Diamonds_ are clad in, and he’s standing next to a scooter, of all things, that has _way_ too many side-mirrors. Behind him are three other scooters in different colors, each with what supposedly is another member of the gang next to them. All of them wearing a suit (they look expensive, how much did those even _cost_?) and looking smug. They are, just as Minghao mentioned in the den, four in total. The man smirks mockingly towards the group. “Thought you got scared and ran away.”

“Never,” Seokmin says coolly as he steps off his back and takes off his helmet. “You guys are child’s play. This won’t take long, so we didn’t think we needed to stress.”

The man clicks his tongue and his face sours. “You underestimate us?”

“Of course not,” Jihoon says, and Jeonghan can hear the smirk from the tone in his voice. “We’re seeing you in your true light, that’s all.”

“Comes from the ones who will get their asses handled to them,” the tallest among the bunch suddenly say confidently, and if Jeonghan can remember correctly, that’s Kim Mingyu. Jihoon next to him curses under his breath, provoked by what could only be described as a giant of mankind, and Jeonghan puts his hand on Jihoon’s arm to calm him down. It seems to work somewhat, because Jihoon seems to relax at the touch.

“So, we’re here to take back what’s ours,” the man next to the scooter with the ridiculous number of side-mirrors says. Jeonghan rolls his eyes – last time he checked they got the money from the thugs, not from them – but rich people need to make everything about them, don’t they? “Do you want to do this the easy way or the fun way?”

“I guess I’m gonna go with the fun way,” Jeonghan says, and he feels his smile turn mocking as he looks over at the newest gang in town, still not over the fact that they’re all dressed in suits. He wants to laugh – what do they think this is, a luxury activity? “I’m actually really bored, and I could use some fun.”

“Well, you asked for it, sweetheart.” The man says again, before he turns to his right, where another man clad in a red suit is standing. “Hosh, you know what to do.”

“Got it, boss,” the man that Jeonghan understood was Soonyoung, the leader’s right hand said, and pulled up a gun from the pocket of his suit. “You better run, boys.”

Soon enough, the sound of gunfire is echoing through out the car park, and the members of _Diamonds_ run to take cover. Jeonghan runs fast to one of the stone pillars that are holding the roof of the car park up and hides behind it. Minghao seems to think the same thing, because he’s soon behind the pillar as well. Minghao is holding his gun, that he had placed in the pocket of his jacket like the rest of the members, closely and so hard that his knuckles are white. When “prince” sees Jeonghan looking, he sends him a determined look and a nod, telling Jeonghan that he was ready to do his best. Jeonghan’s eyes trail down to the gun, and took in how Minghao’s finger is resting on the trigger.

Jeonghan’s holding onto his gun as well, and he’s used to the way it feels by now, but he still feels nervous when he has to use it; while he has done some awful things as a member of the gang, he has never killed anyone, and he doesn’t want this to be the first time either.

When the gunshots become fewer, Jeonghan decides it’s time to take a chance. He takes a deep breath and leans over the stone pillar and shoots. He’s aiming for the man with the scooter that had way too many side-mirrors’ leg, that he now knows is the leader Seungcheol, but he seems to see it coming as he dodges it and the bullet flies into a wall.

Jeonghan spins back behind the pillar to take cover from the bullets that keep passing by, and he can hear the other gang’s members curse the more they miss.

Jeonghan blows air out of his nose in what’s supposed to be a chuckle. They really _are_ newbies.

Minghao next to him takes a chance and shoots as Soonyoung, the one shooting the most, needs to reload, effectively hitting Mingyu in the leg.

“Fuck!” Mingyu’s voice echoes against the stone walls, before the tall man falls down on the floor.

“Mingyu!” The one that has been quiet until now – Seungkwan, was it? – says and stops to help him up, only to get his hand swatted away by the injured.

“Shoot those fuckers instead,” Mingyu manages to get out the amidst groaning from the pain. Despite the pain that he’s feeling, the rage is evident in his voice. “Kill those fuckers. Break them.” Seungkwan seems to get it and aims his gun towards Jeonghan and the others and presses the trigger.

Seungkwan doesn’t seem to have much experience with guns, as the he jumps the moment the first bullet flies across the car park, not used to the strength of a bullet being shot out from the weapon. He empties all the bullets that are in the gun, but thankfully all of his shots misses, as one would expect from someone with that little experience.

Jihoon shoots a few shots from another pillar a small distance away, now that Seungkwan’s out of bullets, and he’s aiming for no one else but him. Seungkwan seems to be panicking, not really knowing how to reload his weapon, and he’s fumbling with his gun. Too caught up in keeping his gaze on the panicked man, Jihoon doesn’t notice Seungcheol creep up from behind with a knife in his hand.

Jeonghan wants to yell, because he sees Seungcheol sneaking up on Jihoon, sees the way he’s lifting up his weapon – but he’s voice betrays him out of fear. Fear of what’s going to happen to Jihoon.

“Eclipse!” Wonwoo yells to alert Jihoon from a distance away, and it works, as said man stops in his tracks and dodges the knife just before it would have hit him in the neck. The knife’s edge still hit Jihoon’s check, and Jihoon groans in pain at the wide scar that’s under his eye. Seungcheol looks victorious, as Jihoon is too much in shock from being hit to notice Seungcheol raising his knife once more.

Without thinking, Jeonghan follows the rage and fear that’s filling his stomach ( _he can’t lose Jihoon, he can’t_ ). He turns towards Seungcheol and shoots him, blind with anger over seeing Jihoon getting scratched with a knife that he doesn’t even think through it. It hits the other gang’s leader in the shoulder, and Jeonghan realizes too late that he didn’t aim for the legs; but instead towards the man’s chest.

Jeonghan’s curses under his breath; _pull yourself together, aim for their legs, don’t kill them!_

“You son of a bitch,” Seungcheol says through gritted teeth as he puts his hand over the wound. His dark suit is slowly getting darker where the bullet went through his skin, and he groans. “You’ll pay for this.”

“For the suit?” Jeonghan asks, trying to play it cool and not show what a mess he is, and he seems to do something right, as he can hear both Seokmin and Jihoon chuckle at the comment; it was quite bizarre, how used they were to this whole fighting thing that, even though the other gang wanted to get them killed, they could still have fun.

“Brat,” is all Seungcheol says, and before Jeonghan could register what’s happening, a bullet grazes his ear from behind. Turning his head around, he can see Soonyoung standing there with his gun raised towards him. The cool smirk on his face is enough to make goosebumps cover Jeonghan’s arms.

Soonyoung looks terrifying. He’s really out to kill.

Jeonghan has the members to thank for his life, as Seokmin is the one that take aim at Seungkwan, coming from his right, Wonwoo and Minghao shooting towards Soonyoung, hitting him twice in the leg and once in his right arm and Jihoon that has started to beat Seungcheol up with his bare fists, as he’s finally out of his shock. 

It doesn’t take long before the new gang doesn’t have much strength to fight back, and as Seungcheol yells “retreat”, they run for their scooters. They’re quickly back up on their scooters, showing that they’re far more experienced with the vehicles than with a gun, and soon the motors are roaring.

As they’re driving away, yelling curses, insults and various threats of a 'next time', Soonyoung shoots more bullets that hits Jihoon’s motorcycle. It’s soon on flames, and the maniac laughter from Soonyoung is echoing through-out the whole building.

Silence soon falls over the car park, and the members of _Diamonds_ just stare at the now burning vehicle in front of them. The city outside of this stone building is dark and still, but the flames inside the car park are growing with an incredible speed, and it doesn’t take long until the flames are licking the roof of the car park, and the smoke rises high.

“There is a big chance it’s going to explode,” Wonwoo says as he puts away his gun. He’s fine, no injuries from the fight, but the look on his face is stressed – and when Wonwoo is stressed, it’s serious. “We need to leave. Now!”

“Agreed,” Minghao says and jogs towards his motorcycle, as he puts his gun back into the pocket of his jacket.

“Jeonghan, could you drive Jihoon home? Since his motorcycle is… well,” Seokmin says, about to continue, before he realizes that there really isn’t a need to. The flames are turning the otherwise cool building warm, and it’s getting even more dangerous by the second. “Please come with an answer quickly.”

“Sure,” Jeonghan says without wasting a beat, urgent to get out of here as well. Seokmin sends him a smile and a thumbs up, before running towards his motorcycle. Jihoon doesn’t say much, just nods and follows behind Jeonghan.

It’s only a few minutes later that four motorcycles leave the car park, heading different ways into the night. Soon enough, there is an explosion and the sound of police sirens multiplies throughout the otherwise quiet city.

-

The ride to Jihoon’s house is quiet, neither of them saying a word.

Jihoon’s house – a small one with a modern look, that must have cost more than Jeonghan has ever earned – is a few minutes ride away from the city core. Jeonghan is driving quite quick, enjoying the way the wind is blowing against him. Jihoon’s arms are wrapped tightly around Jeonghan’s stomach, as to not fall off as they speed through the empty, dark streets and Jeonghan has to admit that the touch made the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

He really is too far gone.

Before he knows it, they arrive at Jihoon’s home, and Jeonghan stops the motorcycle on the driveway leading up to the modern looking house. The younger gets off the bike and Jeonghan follows Jihoon to his front porch, despite not really knowing why. He blames it on the worry that he feels in his chest; Jihoon is usually quiet, but not like _this_.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Jeonghan questions as they come to a stop right outside Jihoon’s front door. He can see Jihoon look back at him, an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I think.” Jeonghan can tell that he’s lying; he’s not meeting his eyes.

“Is it about the bike?” Jeonghan asks instead, and Jihoon shakes his head. Jeonghan’s brows furrows, the feeling of worry getting stronger. His eyes fall on the scar on Jihoon’s face – it doesn’t bleed anymore, but it’s red and it looks like it will be swollen by morning. Jeonghan hates seeing him injured, hates seeing him in pain. Suddenly the emotions he felt when Seungcheol was attacking him rise again. The fear he felt is filling his stomach again, just from remembering the scene.

Without thinking twice, Jeonghan reaches his hand towards and cups his cheek. Jihoon’s eyes widen.

“Fuck, I was so scared when you got hurt,” Jeonghan says, and he doesn’t know where all of this is coming from, but the words won’t stop leaving his mouth. Usually, he would be embarrassed to talk about his feelings, but now it’s like a waterfall that keeps spilling out of his mouth. His fingers trace over the red wound, and Jihoon’s breath hitch at the touch. “I was afraid he’d do something much worse, something that you wouldn’t recover from. I’m glad this was the only thing that happened, that you are okay.”

For the first time since back in the car park, Jihoon’s lips form a small smile.

“I was worried for you too, when you got grazed by the bullet,” he confesses softly and suddenly he looks shy; a side of him that Jeonghan has never seen before. But it’s endearing, and it feels intimidate and sacred to see Jihoon like this. He’s so open and warm, so different from his teasing attitude he’s spouting around the gang.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Jeonghan tries again, because he wants to know that Jihoon is okay before he leaves, and he doesn’t want to spend the rest of the night worrying.

It’s quiet for a while, and it looks like Jihoon is hesitating about something. Jeonghan’s about to excuse himself and leave – because the last thing he wants to do is to make Jihoon feel forced to talk about what's wrong – but he gets interrupted when he finally seems to make up his mind.

“Kiss me,” Jihoon says, and the hesitation that was in his eyes is gone. Now he’s just looking at him with pure adoration, the kind of adoration that Jeonghan always felt for him.

Jeonghan doesn’t waste a beat in closing the distance between them, as he leans in and kisses him.

At first, the kiss is slow and romantic; it’s learning what the other’s lip feels like, getting used to their taste and trying to make sure the other is comfortable. It’s enjoying every moment, every second that their lips are pressed against each other, because they’ve both been wanting this for so long. Jeonghan can feel Jihoon smile into the kiss, and Jeonghan feels giddy.

The kiss that follows after pulling back to get air though, is heated and almost down right filthy. Jeonghan’s tongue finds it’s way inside of Jihoon’s mouth and his fingers get tangled in his black hair, and Jihoon moans at the sensation. Jihoon is pulling the red leather jacket off Jeonghan’s shoulders, and Jeonghan feels himself strain against his black leather pants as Jihoon moans once more. Soon both are clinging onto the other in a desperate attempt to get as close as possible,  while also trying to get inside the safety and warmth of Jihoon’s home.

After some trouble and fumbling with the keys in his pocket while also trying to not pull away from the kiss, Jihoon finally unlocks the door to his house without once letting their lips part, and soon enough Jihoon is pressed up against the wall in his hallway. Jeonghan’s lips have left Jihoon’s, and is now trailing down Jihoon’s neck, sucking and nibbling on it, while his leg rests in between Jihoon’s thighs. Jeonghan’s hands pull the black leather jacket off of Jihoon’s shoulders, and it soon falls on the floor.

“Fuck, Jeonghan,” Jihoon lets out when he feels Jeonghan’s hands find their way under his shirt, the cool skin of Jeonghan’s hands being a huge contrast to Jihoon’s warm skin. When they graze over his nipples he moans, and Jeonghan finds the sound addicting.

Just like Jihoon has always been to him; so addictive.

“You like this, huh?” Jeonghan teases as he grinds against Jihoon, and both groan at the sensation. Jeonghan keeps it up, feeling his head spin because of how _good_ it feels. Jihoon is a mess, holding onto Jeonghan’s shoulders tightly to keep himself upright, he's legs about to give in at any moment. Both of their moans are resonating through the otherwise quiet building, their breathing heavy.

Soon, Jeonghan’s taking Jihoon’s shirt off, pulling it over his head easily. Jihoon’s fingers find the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt as well, pulling on it to show that he wanted him shirtless as well. Soon enough, both of their shirts are left on the cold wood floor.

Jeonghan’s lips find the sensitive skin of Jihoon’s neck once more, but not before pinning Jihoon’s hands against the wall. He feels Jihoon whimper beneath him, his breath heavy as he moans out his name.

After making sure to leave more than enough hickeys on Jihoon’s neck, Jeonghan starts kissing down his chest, down and down until he gets to the hem of Jihoon’s black jeans. He tugs at it, before he unbuttons the pants. He looks up at Jihoon, whose eyes are filled with so much _want_ that Jeonghan could get off only by looking at him.

“Do you want this?” Jeonghan says instead, making sure that he’s not coming onto the boy against his will. Jihoon nods and moans out a “yes”, and Jeonghan hums to himself before pulling down the younger’s pants. “Tell me if you change your mind, and I’ll stop.”

“Just fuck me already,” Jihoon says instead, and he gasps as Jeonghan runs his fingers over the outline of his hardened member in his boxers. Jeonghan chuckles.

“Eager, are we?”

“Yoon Jeonghan, I swear to go-“, he doesn’t get to finish as Jeonghan’s hand finds his way down his boxers and grabs onto where he needs it the most. He gasps loudly, and Jeonghan comes back up to meet his lips in another kiss. He helps Jihoon out of his boxers, and soon he’s naked under him.

He’s beautiful.

“Please,” Jihoon moans and whines, when he pulls his lips away from Jeonghan’s after another dirty kiss, his breathing ragged. “Let’s get to the bedroom. I want you to fuck me properly.”

Jeonghan just stared at the younger for a while, before he takes his hand and leads him into Jihoon’s bedroom.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long,” Jihoon says as he helps Jeonghan get out of his pants and boxers, his smile giddy and excited, his eyes full of lust and what Jeonghan could only describe as love. Jeonghan feels his heart swell in his chest.

“So have I,” he admits, before he pulls Jihoon down onto the bed with another kiss.

-

Work is calm the next day; it’s still early in the morning, and _Seventeen Blue Roses_ has just opened for the day. He has learned by now that he gets most of his customers right before lunch and soon after, but working hours are working hours and he doesn’t have any plans of changing them soon, so he usually spends the first few hours of his workday by reading through the newspaper while waiting for customers to come.

 _An explosion caused damage in a car park_ , is on the front page of today’s newspaper, in a huge black title. Jeonghan sighs as he sees the sad remains of Jihoon’s precious motorcycle on the image that follows under the small summary.

Things did get wild yesterday, when Jeonghan thinks back on it – and not only when it comes to the newbie gang.

In the middle of reading through the article, the bell over the door rings, signaling that a customer is arriving into the shop. Surprised at having a customer this early in the morning, Jeonghan looks up, but the greeting gets caught in his throat.

The person that walks in is non-other than Lee Jihoon; his black leather jacket is today replaced by an oversized grey hoodie, and a cap is covering his black hair. He’s even wearing glasses today, and Jeonghan must admit that he still looks perfect.

But then again, when did this beautiful man not look perfect?

“Hey,” Jihoon says as he comes up to the counter. Jeonghan just blinks at him; Jihoon has never once entered the flower shop before; they’ve barely hung out outside their gang’s activities at all, so his presence is strange to say the least.

“Hi,” Jeonghan answers slowly.

“You left me all alone in bed this morning,” Jihoon whine and he frowns, as he puts his head down to rest on the cool counter surface. “It was cold.”

“I had work, I’m sorry.” Jeonghan explains, and he felt genuinely bad for leaving Jihoon all alone this morning; they had kept going long into the night yesterday, so Jihoon was in a deep sleep when Jeonghan’s alarm rang this morning. He had looked so adorable asleep that Jeonghan didn’t want to wake him up, so he didn’t; instead he let him sleep on as he took quiet steps out of the bedroom and out of the house.

“Hm,” Jihoon mumbled and if Jeonghan wasn’t seeing things, he’s _pouting_. “You could at least have told me. I missed you.”

“You did?” Jeonghan asks more out of surprise than anything, and he feels happiness bubble inside of him; Lee Jihoon missed his presence? Just like Jeonghan missed his?

“Of course, dummy,” Jihoon says instead and Jeonghan smiles softly. This side of Jihoon – the soft, warm side, the one that’s true and not just the tough act he shows at gang activities – is still new to him, but Jeonghan can already feel himself growing fond of it.

But then again, when _isn’t_ Jeonghan fond of Jihoon?

“Sorry, Ji.” Jeonghan apologizes again, feeling even worse for leaving Jihoon all alone when he wanted him there; Jeonghan had been scared that yesterday had been a one-night stand kind of thing, but now he feels like he’s soaring. Because it seems like Jihoon wants this in the same way, and just as much, as Jeonghan does. So he takes a chance. “Would you forgive me if I’ll take you out on a date later? When the store closes?”

Jihoon grins, and his hand soon finds Jeonghan’s. Their fingers intertwine, and even though it’s something so small, the happiness Jeonghan feels is gigantic.

“Of course. Can’t wait,” Jihoon says happily, as he sends him a smile that turns his eyes into crescents. Jeonghan sneaks a glance towards the entrance to the shop to make sure no new customers are coming in, before he leans in and kiss Jihoon straight on the lips.

Lee Jihoon drove him insane. And Jeonghan was so _fucking_ thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we have it!!
> 
> i don't know really like how the fighting scene came out - it's my first time writing something like this after all - but i hope it's at least somewhat understandable!
> 
> like i mentioned in the beginning, i love this concept a lot (AND I LOVE CALL CALL CALL AND JEONGHOON A LOT), and i would like to write more stories that takes place in the same universe. i already have some ideas in my mind... but we'll see what happens.
> 
> anyway, i'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, and i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
